A pesar del dolor
by lilia carolina
Summary: Kaneki no sabe que hacer pero si Hide esta junto a el no habrá obstáculo invencible...llega una chica que se hace llamar Luna escarlata la cual cambia sus vidas
1. Chapter 1

A pesar del dolor

(Hide x Kaneki) (Lemon)

Hide sabía desde el principio que Kaneki ahora era un ghoul un ser que se alimentaba de los humanos de su carne…de su sangre a pesar de eso nada cambiaba lo que sentía por el… nunca debido de haber dejado que fuera con Rize sin embargo ya no hay marcha atrás, siempre lo había querido aún no sabe qué era lo que más le gustaba del sus ojos, tal vez su caballo o sus bellos sonrojos por lo tímido que era…lo que haya sido no había remedio se había enamorado de su mejor amigo aquel chico serio y solitario.

En estos momentos lo sostenía entre sus brazos notando su hermoso cabello blanco, su mirada melancólica y a la vez de tristeza mientras lagrimas caían de su rostro, no podía contenerse lo abrazo quería consolarlo deseaba que el fuera suyo hacerlo olvidar de todo que no importaba nada mas solo estar los dos juntos.

-Kaneki… siempre supe que eras un ghoul-Le quita la mano de su ojo de ghoul y agarra su rostro para que lo mire a los ojos-.

-Hide…-Sonríe levemente mientras sigue llorando y cierra sus ojos-.

-Arigato por la vez que me salvaste-Lo abraza posesivamente-.

-Hide…eres mi amigo…tu eres la persona más valiosa para mí-Lo dice con una expresión de dolor-.

-Kaneki…solo tú me importas-Le dice mientras une sus labios suavemente por unos momentos-.

-Hide…te amo…-Le confiesa levemente sonrojado mientras agarra fuertemente el hombro de su amigo-.

-Yo también te amo Kaneki siempre lo he hecho y lo seguiré haciendo hasta que muera-Le dice mientras lo mira fijamente a los ojos y lo vuelve a besar-.

Hide atrae más el cuerpo de Kaneki al suyo y explora la boca de su amigo para luego llevarlo a una de las habitaciones de Anteiku-.

-Hide ¿Qué haces?-Le pregunta un poco nervioso Kaneki para después ser lanzado a la cama y que Hide se posicionara encima de el-.

-No es eso obvio…te hare solo mío-Le responde para luego besarlo nuevamente agarrándolo de su cintura después se separa y le quita sus prendas dejándolo desnudo avergonzando al peliblanco intentando vanamente cubrirse con sus manos su cuerpo-.

-No sientas vergüenza…eres hermoso-Le susurra suavemente al oído y muerde el lóbulo de su oreja para dirigirse a sus pezones y empezar a lamerlos y morderlos causando que Kaneki empezara a gemir levemente-.

-Mhm!...Hide-Lo mira sonrojado con los ojos vidriosos y tapa con una de sus manos su boca ya que le daba pena gemir de esa forma-.

-Kaneki…eres tan lindo-Le quita la mano de su boca-Déjame escucharte no te preocupes no hay nadie aquí los dos estamos solos y eso es lo que importa-Le dedica una hermosa sonrisa haciendo sonrojar aún más a Kaneki pues sus sonrisas eran cautivadoras-.

-Hide…hazme tuyo…solo te pertenezco a ti-Le dice para luego besarlo tiernamente-Confió en ti-Sonríe levemente-.

Hide al escuchar esto todo su autocontrol se fue y abrazo fuertemente a Kaneki besando su rostro recorriendo con sus manos toda su blanca y cremosa piel empezó a morder su cuello y con una de sus manos se dirigió a la intimidad de su amigo-.

-Ahm!...Hide!-Se sorprende por la acción del rubio sintiéndose avergonzado y también su cuerpo sentía que se quemaba por cada caricia-.

-Kaneki…que tiernos gemidos…déjame escuchar más-Tomando por sorpresa al menor el rubio engulle su miembro-.

\- ¡Waa! ¡Hide! ¡No hagas eso!-Dice avergonzado intentando detenerlo-.

-No me detendré-Mete más rápido el miembro del peliblanco dando lamidas y mordidas haciéndolo sentir extasiado-.

-Hide…pero…me voy a venir-Le dice el chico sonrojado y excitado-.

-Hazlo quiero probarte-Le dice con una sonrisa-.

-¡Mhm! Hide… -Sin poderlo evitar eyacula en la boca de Hide lo cual se tragó esa sustancia-.

-Delicioso…-Dice lamiéndose sus labios-.

-¡Hide!…no digas cosas vergonzosas-Exclama apenado Kaneki-.

-Jeje en serio que eres lindo cuando te avergüenzas-Le dice susurrándoselo al oído-.

-Ah… ¡Hide!-Siente que se le eriza la piel su tono de voz era tan excitante…tan erotico y a la vez inocente-.

-Kaneki… ¿Serias mio?-Le pregunta el rubio ansiosamente-.

-Si…Hide soy tuyo…haz conmigo lo que quieras-Al decir esto no puede evitar sonrojarse-.

-En serio que eres hermoso-Lo mira con ternura y lo besa tiernamente en los labios-.

Después metió tres de sus dedos a la boca de su amigo para que los lamiera luego los saco y metió uno en su entrada provocándole incomodidad, en un instante inserta otro haciéndolo sentir extraño, por último el tercero haciendo gritar a Kaneki pues dolía saliendo lágrimas de sus ojos.

-¡Ah! Hide…duele…-Dice sollozando por la intromisión-.

-Tranquilo ya pasara-Le dice tratando de que el menor se calmara-.

Para que se acostumbrara a ello Hide hacia círculos y tijeras para que se expandiera su entrada, poco a poco Kaneki ya no sentía dolor en vez de eso sentía placer empezando a gemir levemente. Al notar esto y ver que era suficiente preparación los retiro haciendo extrañar al menor.

-Parece que ya estás listo-El rubio frota su miembro en la entrada de Kaneki y lentamente entra en su pequeña entrada-.

-¡Mhm! Hide…-Suspira por las nuevas sensaciones que sentía-.

-Kaneki… ¿Te duele?-Le pregunta con preocupación-.

-No…Hide…continua-Dice avergonzado-.

-Mhm…Kaneki-Se adentra completamente y da pequeñas embestidas-.

-¡Ahm! Hide más-Le suplica el menor-.

-Como quieras-Inmediatamente da fuertes y rápidas embestidas por lo cual Kaneki empieza a gemir cada vez más-.

-Hide…es maravilloso…Mhm-Suspira y dice entrecortadamente entre gemidos-.

-Te amo Kaneki…-Le dice mientras da fuertes estocadas dándole demasiado placer a ambos-.

-¡Ah! Hide yo también te amo Mhm-Exclama Kaneki entre gritos-.

-Di que eres solo mío y de nadie más-Le ordena Hide mientras lo embiste salvajemente sintiendo la fricción y el choque de sus caderas-.

-Soy solo tuyo Hide de nadie más…-Lo dice sonrojado gimiendo-.

-Me alegra Kaneki…siempre estaré contigo sin importar que…-Lo sigue embistiendo y lo dice sonriendo melancólicamente-.

-Hide…eres todo para mi…Mhm-Lo mira tiernamente y se aferra de su cuello-.

-Tu eres lo único que me importa…no necesito nada mas Mhm ¡Kaneki!-Llena el interior del menor de su esencia llenándolo saliendo de el-.

-Mhm…Hide-Se viene manchando su cuerpo de semen-.

-Kaneki…te amo-Lo abraza fuertemente-.

-Yo también te amo Hide-Se acurruca y cae cerrando sus ojos-.

-Definitivamente no sé qué haría sin ti Kaneki-Lo mira con dulzura y se duerme-.


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente

Había algo que no le había contado Hide a Kaneki y era del que estaba herido de gravedad pero aunque sentía que la vida se le iba de las manos era feliz por pasar los últimos momentos con él.

-Kaneki…-Despierta a su amigo y lo mira tristemente-Lo siento…al parecer no voy a poder cumplir mi promesa-En su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa afligida-.

-¿De qué hablas Hide?-Le pregunta angustiado mirándolo con preocupación en sus ojos se veía la tristeza-.

-Estoy herido de gravedad…no voy a poder soportar más…-Escupe sangre de su boca aterrando a Kaneki-Kaneki….nunca olvides que te amo-Sonríe y lentamente cierra sus ojos-.

-¡No! Hide…no te vayas…te necesito-Era tan inmenso su dolor que comenzó a llorar- Hide…te amo…-Habla entrecortadamente entre lágrimas abrazándolo fuertemente-.

Kaneki lo carga entre sus brazos y lo cubre con una sábana blanca saliendo de Anteiku que estaba ardiendo en llamas pues había comenzado un incendio recorre las calles mientras la nieve cae sobre la ciudad sonríe levemente y frente a todos se dirige hacia Arima quien estaba rodeado de oficiales.

-Hide vamos a casa-Le susurra a su amigo quien ya estaba muerto en su rostro no había temor en cambio estaba una sonrisa pues pensaba reunirse con su querido amigo.

Justo cuando estaba por entregarse una ráfaga de viento apareció y desapareció a Kaneki y Hide dejando a todos los presentes atónitos y sorprendidos por lo que acaba de suceder frente a ellos.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Le pregunta Kaneki con una mirada confusa a la presencia misteriosa que los hizo desaparecer-.

-Por el momento no te puedo revelar mi identidad…lo único que te puedo decir es que estoy aquí para devolverte a Hide-Pronuncia la voz desconocida saliendo de la oscuridad dejando ver que era una chica alta de cabello negro, ojos azules, tenía unas alas blancas y un traje negro con blanco era hermosa, su mirada era apacible y hablaba con un tono de voz suave-.

-¿Cómo? Él ya está muerto…-Le susurra con una mirada triste no puede evitar y de sus ojos salen unas lágrimas, se sentía vacío por dentro, Hide era lo único que le importaba él era su mundo-.

-Eso ya lo sé…pero precisamente por eso estoy aquí ustedes deben estar juntos sin importar que-Sonríe la muchacha-Ahora si me permites-Una inmensa luz empieza a brillar en el cielo era blanca y luminosa-.

-En nombre de lo más preciado, lo más valioso que existe el amor…trae de nuevo aquello que arrebato el tiempo porque el destino ya está escrito y nada ni nadie lo puede cambiar…-Sus manos se iluminan y el viento la rodea-.

Kaneki quedo asombrado teniendo esperanza esperando que lo que le había dicho se hiciera realidad.

-Regrésanos a este chico…el amor es indestructible-Junta sus manos y las pone sobre Hide iluminando el cuerpo del chico-Para el no hay imposibles-Termina de decirlo curando las heridas, uno de sus ojos cambia a color rojo convirtiéndose en un ghoul, lentamente Hide abre los ojos y se levanta-.

-¿Qué está pasando? Yo estoy seguro de que había muerto-Se cuestiona el chico sorprendido pues es como si nada hubiera pasado, su cuerpo no tenía heridas y se sentía demasiado bien-.

-Esta es mi misión unir a aquellos que estaban predestinados a estar juntos…esta tarea ya está cumplida…no puedo decirles mi nombre pero pueden llamarme luna escarlata cuídense chicos-Sonríe feliz alejándose del lugar pero la voz de Kaneki la detiene-.

-No importa quien seas pero…gracias-Le agradece Kaneki con sinceridad sonriendo-.

-No hay nada que agradecer…mi destino en este mundo es que todos logren ser felices-Le responde con una sonrisa tierna desapareciendo en una esfera radiante de luz-.

-Kaneki…no sé qué fue lo que sucedió pero me alegra poder estar contigo de nuevo-Se acerca a él y lo abraza fuertemente cierra los ojos mientras los dos sienten como el mundo se detiene solo están ellos y eso es lo único que importa-.

-Hide…nunca te vayas de mi lado…no lo soportaría sin ti ya nada tendría sentido…-Empieza a llorar ya que no pudo aguantar más su agonía para el su amigo era lo único que importaba-.

-¡Ey!-Limpia sus lágrimas con sus dedos y sonríe conmovido lo toma del mentón para que lo mire fijamente a los ojos-Nunca me alejare de ti tenlo por seguro además ahora soy un ghoul igual que tu así ya no te tendrás que preocupar tanto por mí-Sonríe dulcemente mientras le muestra su ojo de color rojo oscuro después lo toma del brazo y lo abraza fuertemente-Nada nos separara ¿Entiendes?-Le susurra suavemente al oído-.

-Te amo Hide…estas aquí ahora conmigo gracias a esa misteriosa chica…no sabes cuánto le gradezco ella me regreso lo más importante para mí-Se aferra a él con lágrimas en sus ojos -.

-Te amo Kaneki y estaremos juntos para siempre te lo prometo-Lo besa tiernamente en los labios y observa sus hermosos ojos no podía evitar perderse en ellos eran tan profundos, su rostro tan lindo e inocente, su cabello tan suave, su cuerpo tan sublime y su dulce voz lo hechizaba, para el todo de él era perfecto definitivamente lo volvían loco sus reacciones, sus miradas, sentía como su corazón latía tan rápido, y sin olvidar el bello sonrojo que adornaba su cara-.

-Kaneki…eres perfecto para mi…no hay persona más linda y tierna que tu-Le dice acariciando levemente su rostro-.

-Hide….no digas cosas vergonzosas por favor-Avergonzado se cubre con sus manos su rostro pero su amigo lo toma de las muñecas dejando ver el rubor que tenía en sus mejillas-.

-Nunca me cansare de tus inocentes reacciones…parece que me provocas pero sé que así eres tu…lo haces naturalmente-Sonríe acariciando lentamente sus cabellos Kaneki parece un tomate pues su cara estaba roja de la vergüenza-.

-Hide…tú también eres lindo-Le dice apenado desviando la mirada el corazón del rubio da un brinco y sin previo aviso lo besa apasionadamente en los labios-.

-Solo eres mío-Lo abraza posesivamente Kaneki se estremece al contacto y le responde-Soy solo tuyo Hide…-Le dice susurrando levemente-Te amo mi pequeño-Le dice feliz-Yo también te amo…-Responde Kaneki con una sonrisa tierna-.

Así permanecieron abrazados por un tiempo sintiendo como caía la nieve sobre ellos pero poco les importaba si se tenían el uno al otro todo estaba bien.


End file.
